1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fire-fighting equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rail-based apparatus for fighting fires in remote areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forest fires frequently occur in remote forested areas which are often relatively inaccessible by roads. Accordingly, firefighters and equipment are often flown into these remote areas by helicopter or the firefighters must hike through heavily overgrown terrain to reach the remote areas.
Water and chemical retardants are the most common fire fighting “tools.” Unfortunately, in remote forested areas, frequently the only source of water and chemical retardants is by aircraft, either planes or helicopters. In the midst of forest fires, such flights are quite dangerous and expensive.
An alternative means for accessing the remote areas is to use rail lines which have been built to reach through heavily forested areas, either to be used in logging activities or to achieve the most direct routes. There are many miles of rail extending through heavily forested areas and usable to reach forest fires.